Shinichi's Worst Nightmare
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: He's finally going to tell her the truth. How will she react?


Shinichi's Worst Nightmare by Hrtofdrkns

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC

Shinichi Kudo had been through a lot in his life.

He had been turned into a child.

He had been stabbed, shot, and almost killed in many other ways.

But one thing made it worth it.

Ran Mouri.

Every day Shinichi had to watch her suffer, worrying about him. As Conan Edogawa he had often found her crying at night over him. And then he would sneak out and call her from a pay phone. He would tell her to hold on a bit longer, then he could come back.

He had endured the agony of the transformations that Haibara's antidotes caused, if only to spend a little bit of time with Ran in his real body. He welcomed the pain, embraced it.

He deserved it for what he was putting her through.

He had mentally beaten himself up uncountable times over his choice to lie to her. He should have just told her who he really was instead of making a fake identity.

All of her suffering was his fault. Every tear was a dagger in his heart. Every sigh a wound on his soul.

But he had no right to feel sorry for himself. Ran was all that mattered.

As he walked toward Agasa's, the world seemed to reflect his dark mood. The sky was nearly black, thunder rumbling in the distance. The buildings seemed to leer down at him, their windows eyes that stared at him accusingly.

And now here he stood, about to test out Haibara's latest cure. She told him that this one would either cure him or kill him.

One pill and a glass of water later, and Shinichi Kudo was on the floor in unbearable agony. It was even worse this time. It felt like his bones were shattering, one at a time. He didn't know if that meant he was finally going to be cured, or die.

When he awoke he was in his real body. After sharing congradulations with Haibara and Prof. Agasa he headed for Ran. He could finally tell her everything. Finally, he could tell her how much he loved her and that he had never meant to hurt her.

**Scene Change**

The sky was now jet-black. A cold wind blew, biting into his flesh.

"I hate you Shinichi! I never want to see you again!"

No pain, no sorrow, could possibly compare to that which he felt at those two simple sentances.

"Ran, I..."

"No! Don't even try to talk your way out of this one! You lied to me! Led me to think you had feelings for me, and then let me worry my heart out about you! And all the while you're hiding in plain sight, laughing at my pain! Go to hell!"

She slammed the door, and that was it.

Shinichi sank to his knees and gave up. Life was no longer worth living. His whole reason for existing despised him.

He couldn't blame her. If he were her, he would have given up on himself a long time ago. But to actually hear her say it...

The sky opened up, rain falling in sheets, as he felt hot tears travel down his face and realized that he was crying. He didn't deserve the self-indulgence.

He heard a laugh, and turned toward it's source.

That was when he saw him through the rain.

Gin, black trenchcoat and all, with a gun pointed directly at him.

"I finally found you."

Shinichi didn't even respond. He just kept calling Ran's name over and over.

The hammer cocked back as Gin smiled his cruel smile.

Shinichi heard the gun fire, then surrendered to sweet oblivion.

**Scene Change**

"Conan-kun!"

He shot awake to find himself in his room at the agency. Ran was next to him, helping him sit up.

"Conan-kun, did you have a nightmare?"

He just stared at her for a few moments before his tears started again.

"Ran!" he cried as he fell into her arms. Right now he wasn't Shinichi Kudo, famous detective.

He was Conan Edogawa, a small boy who needed his nee-chan.

Ran picked up the sobbing little boy and started to slowly rock him, reasuring him of her pressence.

"It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you."

She had decided to check in on him on her way back from the bathroom, only to find him crying and calling for her in his sleep. Now, her maternal side took over, wanting only to comfort her adoptive little brother and (sort of) son. To let him know that his nee-chan cared for him and could make the bad dreams go away.

"Don't cry. I'm right here Conan-kun."

As he was slowly lulled back to sleep, he realized he had nothing to fear. Of course Ran could never really hate him.

She might put him through a wall when he told her the truth, but he would be forgiven.

He gradually drifted back to sleep, and Ran kissed his forehead before tucking him in. She stayed with him, her hand gently stroking his cheek.

She hoped he was having sweet dreams.

**Scene Change**

Shinichi was walking hand in hand with Ran, in his real body, through an endless field of flowers under a bright blue sky.

He turned to her, smiling.

"I love you Ran."

She smiled, that beautiful smile that was always in his best memories and dreams. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too."

The End

Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me.

And yes, Lyn Jarewo Wors, I got the putting him through a wall idea from you :).


End file.
